Regret Nothing
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia algo atemporal, Castle y Beckett son solo compañeros de trabajo... hasta ahora... espero que les guste! M desde el principio... veremos qué ocurre! Último capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Como sé que algunas historias están por terminar y ustedes saben que estoy con algunas ideas nuevas, no pude evitar subir esta nueva historia, como de costumbre, no sé cuanto durará, eso depende de mi inspiración y de ustedes, como siempre! Espero que les guste... es un poco atemporal... pero Rick y Kate no tienen una relación aún, solo son compañeros de trabajo... hasta ahora...**

**Regret Nothing**

Rick miró a Kate por encima de sus cartas y sonrió. Todos estaban distendidos esa noche. Había sido un arduo día de trabajo, pero al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para relajarse y disfrutar de una partida.

Ryan y Espo habían quedado casi limpios y la que más había ganado era Kate… y eso le encantaba a Rick… lo hacía sentirse orgulloso… era cierto que la detective, su compañera, tenía suerte, pero también jugaba bien, era inteligente y él la admiraba…

Y también admiraba sus ojos, expresivos, atentos y su cabello siempre perfecto, delineando su cara y esos labios, esos labios que hacía siglos que él se preguntaba cómo serían, como se sentirían bajo los suyos…

Pero no… la relación de ellos era puramente profesional, él había intentado conquistarla de miles de formas, pero ella permanecía en su lugar, imperturbable, aunque se permitía, de vez en cuando, alguna clase de acercamiento, no muy evidente, que le hacía sentir a él que ella estaba cómoda, satisfecha a su lado…

Así era la relación de ellos y así la aceptaba él, aunque en el fondo no perdiera las esperanzas…

Kate se mordió el labio y alzó la ceja cuando bajó las cartas y mostró una escalera real…

-Eso es imposible…- dijo Rick y ella sonrió.

-Basta, me cansé… llevo invertido en esta mujer la mitad de mi sueldo… me niego a que me siga robando…- dijo Espo y se levantó.

-¿Me llevas?- dijo Ryan, que también había perdido más de lo que imaginaba.

Rick sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras tanto Ryan como Espo le palmeaban el hombro y miraban con tristeza a Kate, que les guiñaba el ojo sonriente.

-Eres terrible… los dejaste sin un centavo…- dijo él cuando escuchó la puerta.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy buena en esto…- dijo ella orgullosa.

-¿Quieres seguir jugando?

-Me sentiría culpable si te sigo quitando tu dinero…

-¿Tomamos algo?- le preguntó y ella sonrió, achicando los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes?

-No lo sé… cerveza… vino… tequila…

-Tequila shots…- dijo ella y aplaudió. Ya habían tomado unas cuantas cervezas y se sentía con confianza.

-Bien…- dijo él y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar lo necesario mientras ella se desperezaba en el sillón.

Kate miró a su alrededor y sonrió satisfecha, estaba cómoda, en compañía de Castle, que ya parecía haberse acostumbrado a no insistir con ella y hasta meditó la idea, si veía que no estaba con ánimos para irse, de pedirle prestado ese sillón para pasar la noche…

Rick colocó sobre la mesita los vasos, la botella de tequila, el salero y un plato con trozos de limón…

Sirvió los dos vasos y Kate sonrió.

-Hace siglos que no hago esto…- dijo ella y colocó sal sobre su mano, Rick la observó lamer la sal, tomar el vaso de un trago y luego morder el limón.

Sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban cuando la vio cerrar los ojos con placer.

-Mi turno- dijo él y repitió lo que ella había hecho, mientras la miraba.

Luego del quinto shot, comenzó a sentirse algo mareado, quizás había mezclado mucho y ella dejó escapar una carcajada.

-¿No me digas que también te gané en esto, Castle?- le dijo ella divertida.

-¿Te burlas de mí, detective?- dijo él divertido y se inclinó sobre ella- me siento increíble… tanto que ahora mismo derramaría todo el tequila que me queda sobre ti y lo bebería hasta la última gota…- dijo y la miró con intensidad, el alcohol haciendo estragos con su inhibición.

-No prometas cosas que no cumplirás…- lo desafió ella.

-No juegues conmigo, Kate…- dijo él sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al juego de ella.

Kate tomó la botella y lo miró provocativamente.

-Dime, señor Castle… ¿por dónde empezarías a tomar?- le dijo mientras desenroscaba la tapa de la botella.

Rick abrió la boca y se quedó sin palabras. ¿Acaso estaba sucediendo lo que él creía? ¿O se había quedado dormido?

-¿Entonces?- dijo ella y tomó un trago directamente de la botella- ¿por dónde empezarías?- insistió ella.

-Beckett…- dijo él y ella le ofreció la botella. Rick tomó un trago y la observó pasando su lengua por los labios.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, ella se inclinó y lo besó húmedamente, testeando ansiosamente su boca con su lengua. Rick le respondió intensamente y la arrastró hasta sentarla sobre sus rodillas.

-Beckett…- dijo él entre besos mientras ella desabotonaba su camisa- esto es demasiado peligroso…

-Deja de hablar, Castle…- le dijo y atacó su cuello y él cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar lo que ya era incontrolable- te necesito…- protestó.

-Kate…- insistió él y ella puso su mano sobre los labios de él y luego introdujo sus dedos suavemente, mientras se ponía de pie.

Le quitó la botella de la mano y la inclinó sobre su pecho, mojándose. Rick abrió la boca y luego no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella alzó la ceja.

-¿Seguirás hablando o vendrás a tomar?- le dijo y él la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él.

Kate se acomodó colocando ambas piernas a cada lado de él, dejando su pecho a la altura de la cara de Rick.

Él trabajó en los botones de su camisa y luego sumergió la cara en su pecho mientras sus manos la acariciaban con intensidad, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él la escuchó gemir de placer ante cada caricia.

Rick continuó un momento más y luego inició el ascenso, pasando por sus hombros y su cuello, hasta que la tomó de la cara y volvió a besarla impetuosamente.

Sus caderas se movieron sin control ante el roce entre ambos y Kate interrumpió el beso.

-Eres lindo, Castle… muy lindo…- dijo y se puso de pie, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación.

Al llegar, ella giró en redondo y volvió a besarlo mientras sus manos le quitaban la camisa y descendían y lo liberaban de su pantalón y bóxers. Él hizo lo mismo mientras murmuraba cosas inteligibles al sentirla acariciándolo intensamente.

Volvió a besarla con pasión y la empujó hacia la cama. Kate cayó boca arriba y se incorporó, mirándolo provocativamente, con los codos apoyados en la cama.

Rick la observó un instante y ella lo llamó. Se tomó su tiempo y llegó a cada rincón de ella, que se quedó inmóvil, guiándolo con sus suspiros, jadeos y también gemidos.

Luego de escucharla gritar su nombre debido a sus caricias, ella lo empujó y se colocó sobre él. Rick tanteó en su mesa de noche y extrajo un condón, ella se lo quitó y se lo colocó mientras seguía besándolo y cuando Rick quiso acordar, se movía dentro de ella frenéticamente, desesperado por llegar al máximo placer.

Rick se incorporó, besó su pecho y ella lo tomó de la cara.

-Hace siglos que deseaba esto…- jadeó y él sintió que sus músculos se contraían de placer mientras su visión se nublaba. Ambos habían alcanzado el clímax al mismo tiempo.

Kate se desplomó en sus brazos y Rick la sostuvo hasta que sus corazones volvieron a calmarse.

Se desconectó suavemente y se quitó el condón, y lo dejó a un costado.

Kate le sonrió adormilada y se acomodó en sus brazos. Rick la contempló un momento y confortables, bajo las sábanas, se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

**Sé que parece que todo está bien... pero les puedo asegurar que no... veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por darle una oportunidad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kate se despertó sonriente, su vejiga estaba cargada y cuando tomó conciencia de donde estaba pensó que le daría un ataque.

Algunas imágenes de la noche anterior la asaltaron y Kate se escurrió suavemente del abrazo de Rick y comenzó a juntar su ropa.

Se encerró en el baño un momento y se cambió. Miró la hora, las 4:30. Si tenía suerte, él no se despertaría, odiaba tener que decir algo… y aunque sabía que no podría esconderse toda la vida, necesitaba tiempo para pensar…

Se mordió el labio al observar las manchas que el tequila había dejado en su camisa favorita y sonrió al recordar la intensidad de su mirada mientras la desabotonaba.

Kate no quiso pensar, no era el momento, ahora tenía que escaparse. Salió en puntas de pie y lo observó un momento, se había abrazado a la almohada y estaba de espaldas. Kate se mordió el labio y recordó haberlo pellizcado en uno de sus arrebatos la noche anterior.

Deseó tener el coraje para quedarse, pero no supo que decir… y se marchó, en silencio, a escondidas…

Rick se despertó de golpe algunas horas después. La buscó y se desilusionó al no encontrarla. Pensó que hubiese sido increíble que ella se despertara en sus brazos. ¿Estaría arrepentida? No, no podía estarlo… pero él tenía que enfrentar las cosas con cuidado, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior había sido maravilloso, pero no tenía retorno… y si ella se arrepentía, todos los planes de pareja que él podría estar haciendo en su cabeza, estarían perdidos…

Se estiró y sintió un leve dolor de cintura. Demasiada actividad… y muy intensa. Rick sonrió al recordar a Kate volcando el tequila sobre su pecho, mirándolo provocativamente y su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente…

Sumergió su nariz en la almohada y encontró el aroma de ella impregnado. Se permitió fantasear, desearla, sin alcohol de por medio. Rogó que ella se acordara de cada detalle, como lo hacía él. Y aunque respetaría la decisión de ella, supo que esa noche sería inolvidable… para ambos…

Se duchó y trató de acomodar todo el lío que habían dejado. No tardó demasiado y cuando salía para la comisaría, recibió un llamado de Alexis.

Ella le explicaba los motivos por los que no había ido a dormir y Rick agradeció al destino que ella no los hubiese encontrado allí, teniendo sexo en el sillón, o durmiendo desnudos en la cama…

Cuando bajó del ascensor, divisó a lo lejos el escritorio de ella pero no la vio. Seguramente había ido a prepararse café. Ryan se acercó a saludarlo.

-Hey…- le dijo él y sonrió, pero Ryan lo miró con preocupación- ¿pasó algo?

-¿Has visto a Beckett?- le preguntó el detective.

-No…- dijo nervioso- desde anoche…

-Porque, nosotros nos fuimos… y ella… ¿se fue sola?

-Sí…- dijo Rick.

-No ha venido… y no nos animamos a preguntarle al Capitán… tampoco es necesario dejarla en evidencia, pero tú la conoces, ella nunca hace esto…

-¿La llamaron?

-No contesta… ¿por qué no lo intentas tú?

-¿Por qué me contestaría a mí?

-No lo sé… es tu compañera…- dijo Ryan.

Rick tomó su teléfono y con dedos temblorosos la llamó. Ella tardó un poco y cuando él estaba a punto de cortar, atendió.

-Castle…- dijo con voz grave.

-Beckett…- dijo él y cambió el tono, Ryan estaba demasiado cerca- estoy aquí en la comisaría con los chicos… estaban preocupados por ti…

-No me siento muy bien…- dijo ella algo desilusionada, no era que quisiera que él le preguntara nada, pero se imaginó que así sería…

-Entiendo…- dijo él- ¿te quedarás en casa?

-Sí… ya le avisé al Capitán…

-Ah… - dijo él- los chicos no se habían animado a decirle…

-Ok…- dijo ella- nos vemos…- y cuando iba a cortar, Rick se alejó un poco.

-Kate… ¿podemos hablar?

-No… mejor no…- dijo ella e hizo una pausa- adiós… - y cortó.

Ryan lo observó cortar la comunicación y achicó los ojos. Allí sucedía algo…

-Castle… ¿todo bien?- le dijo cuando él volvió a acercarse, su mirada ausente.

-Sí…. el Capitán ya lo sabe… ella no se sentía bien hoy…

-Le habrá dado jaqueca todo el dinero que ganó ayer…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza sonriente.

-Sí…- dijo él y suspiró.

-Hey… Castle… yo no soy tonto… sé que algo ocurrió y si me quieres contar… te prometo que seré discreto…

-Ryan…- dijo y se acercó un poco más para hablarle en secreto- ayer cuando ustedes se fueron… seguimos tomando… y ella… pasó la noche en casa…

-Castle…- dijo y sonrió.

-En realidad se fue en mitad de la noche… y ahora no quiere hablar…

-¿Tú crees que está arrepentida?

-Yo creo que puede estar arrepentida, pero también avergonzada…

-¿Por qué?

-Habíamos tomado mucho…

-Yo… no lo creo… ustedes vienen así desde hace años, era hora…- dijo Ryan y le guiñó el ojo.

-No, Ryan… ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?

-Habla con ella…

-Yo no debí haber permitido que esto sucediera… pero… tan solo… no pude… tú te imaginas… ella me encanta… y ella solo… -

-Mejor no quiero imaginarme nada… pero creo que al menos pudiste estar con ella… digo, en el peor de los casos…

-Tú no entiendes, Ryan… yo estoy enamorado de ella… y si la pierdo por esto…

-¿Tan malo fue?

-¿Malo?- dijo Rick y lanzó una carcajada- fue increíble… mejor de lo que pude haber fantaseado nunca…

-Entonces, habla con ella, es una mujer adulta, cuando se le pase la culpa, te escuchará… y digamos que si fue tan increíble, corres con ventaja, ¿no crees?

-Creo que iré a verla…- dijo y Ryan asintió- Kevin… te pido que cierres la boca… ni a Espo… ¿está?

-Sí…- dijo Ryan y le palmeó el hombro.

Kate salió del baño sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Se sentía rara, por un lado, quería esconderse, pero por el otro, cada recuerdo le erizaba la piel y aunque se repetía que estaba loca, no podía dejar de pensar en él…

-Pero… ¿qué futuro podía tener una relación con él? No, ni ella estaba preparada para eso, ni él podría estar tan enamorado de ella como para soportar lo que viniera, ella no era fácil y sus dudas terminaría cansándolo… y Kate no quería perderlo… por nada del mundo…

Se dejó caer en el sofá y masajeó sus sienes, por suerte el analgésico le había hecho efecto.

Cuando sonó el timbre se levantó a abrir sin pensar, creyó que el portero le traía su correspondencia.

Abrió los ojos cuando se encontró frente a él, definitivamente no estaba lista para enfrentarlo…

* * *

**Bueno, al menos no parece haberse olvidado de lo que pasó... y antes de que me maten, no quise dramatizar mucho, veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como se que se quedaron con ganas de más, aquí les dejo la actualización de esta historia. Para los que me preguntan si habrá secuela del episodio de ayer... me encantaría, pero fue demasiado perfecto... prometo que si se me ocurre algo que valga la pena, lo leerán! Gracias y disfruten! **

**Capítulo 3**

Kate bajó la vista, avergonzada y Rick sintió que se le terminaba el aire. No sabía que decir, solo quería estar con ella.

-Creo que no estoy preparada para hablar todavía…- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-Lo siento…- dijo él- solo quería decirte algo, pero si es un problema…

-Castle… esto es muy vergonzoso para mí… yo no soy así…

-¿Así como?

-Como las que arruinan una amistad de años acostándose con sus amigos…

-No fue así…- dijo y la empujó un poco para entrar.

Kate cerró la puerta e inspiró hondo antes de seguirlo.

-Escucha, Castle… me gustaría que evitemos un momento embarazoso…

-Pero no se puede evitar… por eso estoy aquí…

-¿No podemos esperar un poco?

-¿Crees que en un par de días me olvidaré de lo que pasó?- dijo él y lanzó una carcajada amarga.

-No pretendo que te olvides, ni pretendo olvidarme… solo necesito aclarar mi cabeza…

-¿Para decirme que no quieres verme más?

-Si tuviera todo en claro no necesitaría aclarar nada…

-Kate…

-Ni siquiera puedo mirarte…- dijo esquivando sus ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás arrepentida?

-Ni siquiera sé que es…

-Mírame, Kate…- dijo y la tomó de los hombros.

Kate giró su cabeza y lo miró. Sintió una mezcla de culpa, emoción y desesperación. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo no me arrepiento… y si lo que dijiste ayer cuando estábamos juntos es cierto… tú tampoco deberías estarlo…

-Hicimos todo mal… ¿cómo se supone que podremos seguir viéndonos sin recordar todo esto… que pasó?

-Será nuestro secreto…- dijo y sonrió.

-No hablaba de los demás, sino de nosotros… esto no tiene retorno, Castle… pasamos la noche juntos…- protestó y se soltó, y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Y fue increíble…- dijo él y se sentó a su lado.

-Sí…- dijo ella y suspiró con resignación- lo fue…

-Kate…- dijo él y se inclinó sobre ella para buscar sus ojos.

-Castle no lo hagamos más difícil…

-¿Más difícil? Tú lo complicas… ¿por qué te fuiste?

-Vergüenza…

-Hubiera sido increíble que nos despertáramos juntos…

-No, Castle…- dijo ella y él tomó su mano y besó sus dedos.

-Lo que pasó anoche fue maravilloso… he estado persiguiéndote por mucho tiempo, y aunque creas que yo solo quería llevarte a la cama, a mí me pasan muchas cosas contigo…

-Castle…- dijo ella incómoda- yo no estoy en condiciones de sentir nada…

-Eso significa que estás arrepentida…- dijo desilusionado.

-No estoy arrepentida de lo que pasó, sino de cuándo y cómo…

-Kate… por favor… no luches más… no tiene sentido…- dijo él y ella suspiró.

-Hicimos todo mal, Rick…- dijo en voz baja y él se enterneció.

-Yo no lo creo… quizás alteramos el orden… pero no es tarde… ven aquí…- le dijo y extendió sus brazos.

Kate lo meditó un instante antes de abrazarlo, pero finalmente lo hizo y él la apretó un poco en sus brazos.

-Debemos hacer de cuenta que esto no sucedió, Castle… yo no quiero perderte, no puedo darme ese lujo…

-No nos perderemos… yo tampoco a ti… pero lucharé para que me des una oportunidad… no puedo evitarlo…- dijo y besó su frente.

-¿Qué oportunidad?- dijo ella.

-Quiero una relación, Kate… quiero soñar contigo, hacer planes, hacerte el amor si haber tomado una sola gota de alcohol y que duermas en mis brazos… y también que nos despertemos juntos…

-Yo no puedo ofrecerte eso…- dijo mirándolo de cerca, estaba aterrada.

-¿Y si vamos de a poco?

-¿No es un poco tarde?

-Nunca es tarde… escucha…tomémoslo con calma, tú sabes lo que yo siento, solo necesito un lugarcito en tu vida…

-¿Un lugarcito?

-Necesito estar cerca…

-¿Cuán cerca?

-Cerca como… quedándome en tu sillón esta noche…

-Castle…

-Me portaré bien, Kate… yo soy quien más quiere que esto funcione…

-Es una locura…

-Yo estoy loco… por ti…

-¿Así de golpe?

-No… fue de golpe que me di cuenta de que tenía esperanzas…- dijo él y acarició su cara- déjame conquistarte, Kate… déjame enamorarte… prometo que no te arrepentirás…

-No lo sé…- dijo ella dubitativa.

-Tienes un tiempo para pensarlo…- dijo mirando la hora- ¿preparo algo de comer?

-Castle…-le dijo ella cuando él se levantó y se puso a abrir alacenas.

-Ayúdame…- le pidió y ella no pudo negarse.

Cocinaron algo simple y comieron. Kate tuvo que reconocer que se había olvidado de su incomodidad con él.

Cuando terminaron, Rick se acercó y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Me dejarás quedarme esta noche?

-Hoy no…

-Eso significa que otro día sí…

-Quizás…- dijo ella y sonrió ante la cara de esperanza de él.

-¿Me acompañas a la puerta?- le preguntó y ella asintió, sabiendo que vendría la parte del beso y eso la incomodaba otra vez.

Caminaron hacia la puerta, él se puso su chaqueta y la tomó de las manos.

-¿Bajarás las defensas un poco para mí?- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-No lo sé…

-Solo un poco… yo te prometo que no te lastimaré…- dijo y apretó sus manos.

-Se que no lo harías queriendo, pero…

-Pero nada… yo te quiero, Kate… y ahora que tengo esperanzas, tendré paciencia, algún día te darás cuenta de que lo mejor para nosotros, es estar juntos…

Rick se inclinó sobre ella y cuando Kate pensó que iba a besarla, besó su mejilla, cálidamente, con ternura y Kate quiso más… quiso todo, pero no se atrevió… sonrió genuinamente y él besó sus manos antes de abrir la puerta.

Kate se apoyó en la puerta luego de cerrarla y suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

-No puedo estar tan loca…- se atrevió a confesar, aunque no hubiese nadie enfrente- y tampoco puedo tener tanto miedo…

Apagó todas las luces de su departamento y se dirigió a su habitación. Se acostó con el firme propósito de descansar, y no pensar…

Se encontró tomando su celular un rato más tarde. Le envió un texto que decía solo "_Gracias_".

La réplica no tardó nada y la hizo sonreír. "_Siempre_".

Kate se abrazó a la almohada y lo recordó así, desnudo, perfecto, antes de irse de su casa. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormir, mientras recuerdos cálidos de la noche anterior la torturaban dulcemente…

* * *

**No hubo negativas, ni olvidos, Kate solo pidió un poco de tiempo y Rick se lo dará. Espero que todavía les siga gustando la historia! Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando lo vio salir del ascensor, sonriente, ¿se había cortado el cabello?

Rick dejó su café sobre el escritorio, a su lado y la miró.

-Buenos días, detective Beckett…- le dijo y ella sintió que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Buenos días, Castle…- le contestó y trató de enfocarse en lo que hacía.

-¿Te sientes mejor, hoy?- le preguntó y cuando ella lo miró sin comprender, continuó- digo, porque ayer no viniste…

-Sí, si… Castle, estoy mejor… gracias…

-Siempre…- dijo él y ella recordó el mensaje que él le había contestado la noche anterior- ¿tenemos un caso?

-De hecho sí, te estaba esperando…

-Bien… vamos…- dijo y cuando ella se levantó, se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y ella pasó muy cerca, porque no tenía demasiado espacio.

Rick cerró los ojos y sofocó un suspiro. Mantener sus sentimientos y también sus manos a raya sería una tarea casi imposible…

Kate fue la primera en subir al ascensor y el descenso hasta el primer subsuelo le resultó interminable… ambos miraban al frente, pero ella estaba incómoda…

Se subieron al auto en silencio y cuando llegaron a la escena, se encontraron con Lanie. La médica les explicó que había dos víctimas, una pareja de amantes, según parecía…

-Entonces…- dijo Kate mirando a Lanie- me dices que ellos estaban aquí y mientras… tenían sexo y ella lo sofocó y luego se suicidó…

-Eso es lo que parece…

-¿Estaban drogados?

-Tenemos que esperar los resultados de los análisis, pero por lo que pude observar, no hicieron otra cosa más que tomar alcohol…- dijo y levantó una botella- tequila… sal… limón…

-Tequila shots…- dijo Rick y miró a Kate…

Kate sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a los recuerdos. Trató de disimular, pero Rick advirtió lo que le ocurría, porque a él le sucedía lo mismo.

-¿Y tú dices que si tomaron lo suficiente podrían haber sido capaces de perder la noción?- dijo Rick.

-Yo digo que por más que uno tome mucho, es imposible que se olvide y no tenga consciencia para determinadas cosas… quiero decir, el alcohol puede matarte, si conduces y tienes un accidente… pero no te obliga a suicidarte, ni a asesinar a nadie…- dijo Lanie.

-Es cierto…- dijo Kate un poco más repuesta…

-Quizás ella sufría algún tipo de depresión…- dijo Ryan.

-Es posible…- dijo Kate- pero… luego de matarlo, ella se colgó… no lo sé… tiene todos los indicios de un crimen pasional… ¿por qué no van ustedes- le dijo a Ryan y Espo- y consultan con los vecinos...? Quizás escucharon algo, alguna pelea…

-Quizás ella se sintió desinhibida por el alcohol y quiso jugar… quizás se le fue de las manos y luego se sintió culpable…- dijo Castle.

-Y por eso se suicidó…- continuó Kate, intentando no asociar lo que RIck había dicho con su propia experiencia hacia dos noches.

-Pero… ¿qué la hizo volver a la realidad?- dijeron ambos a coro y Lanie los miró.

-Aún me sigue sorprendiendo cuando hacen eso…- dijo y los vio mirarse con intención- ¿acaso me perdí de algo?- se animó a preguntar.

-Nada…- dijo Kate queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Me enteré que el otro día limpiaste a todos en el juego de poker…

-Sí… lo hizo…- dijo Rick y sonrió- y fue increíble…- agregó y recibió un codazo de Kate.

-Creo que eres el único ser humano que conozco que disfruta de perder al poker…

-Bueno… eso depende… y no te cuento si se trata de strip poker…

-¡Castle! Concéntrate…- dijo Kate y Lanie hizo una mueca.

Cuando Kate y Rick salieron de la escena para volver a la comisaría, Rick se acercó un poco, quería tocarla sin ponerse en evidencia, pero no quería incomodarla, y sabía que ella se había sentido incómoda durante el caso… y también sabía que había estado recordando lo que ellos habían hecho, desinhibidos por el tequila…

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- le dijo mirándolo de costado.

-Dime…

-No hagas bromas que tengan que ver con lo que pasó… me hacen sentir incómoda…

-Lo siento… realmente no tendría que suceder eso… solo trataba de distendernos…

Rick se sentó en el asiento de acompañante y Kate arrancó el auto. Cuando llegaron a un semáforo, ella notó que él no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿Qué?

-Nada… tenía curiosidad… ¿recuerdas todo lo que pasó la otra noche?

-Creo que sí…- dijo y bajó la vista, algo avergonzada.

-¿Te avergüenzas?

-Por supuesto… yo no soy así…

-Pues yo creo que sí… tú eres así… y si actuaste conmigo de esa forma en ese momento fue por el tequila, porque te desinhibiste… pero no porque tú no seas así…

-¿Así como?

-Así, sexy… frontal… increíblemente hermosa…

-Castle…- dijo y arrancó.

-El hecho es que el alcohol te ayudó a decidirte, pero tú eres así…

-No lo creo…

-Tú te conoces más que yo… pero si tienes dudas, podríamos probar sin alcohol…

-Ni lo sueñes…- dijo y sonrió, le daba ternura que él siguiera insistiendo.

* * *

Llegaron a la comisaría y siguieron trabajando, Ryan y Espo trajeron sus propios datos y terminaron concluyendo en que la teoría de Castle era cierta. Todo había sido un juego, ella se había excedido y cuando vio que había matado a su novio, la culpa la había hecho suicidarse…

-Supongo que el caso está cerrado… extraño…- dijo ella.

-Es cierto… hubiera preferido que pasara algo más shockeante…

-Bueno… a veces sucede… la gente se muere por tonterías… la vida es así…- dijo con algo de tristeza.

-¿Nos tomamos unas cervezas?

-¿Más alcohol?

-¿Tienes miedo de que se nos vaya de las manos?

-¿Cada cosa que diga o haga hará que me recuerdes que dormimos juntos?

-No solo dormimos juntos…

-Castle…

-Solo quiero pasar un poco de tiempo contigo… ¿quieres que me ate las manos?

-Estoy cansada…

-Llevaremos las cervezas a tu casa…

-Eso suena aún peor…

-¿Me tienes miedo detective?

-En realidad me tengo miedo a mí misma…

-Eso me encanta…- dijo él alzando las cejas.

-Seguro… vamos a Remys… tú toma cerveza si quieres, yo pediré un batido…

-¿Crees que eso te mantendrá a salvo?

-A salvo de las tentaciones…

Rick sonrió y caminó con ella hacia el ascensor. Subieron sin hablar y cuando Kate tocó el botón del subsuelo, lo escuchó reír…

-¿Qué?- dijo ella y de pronto sintió el cuerpo de él aprisionándola contra la pared. Rick la miró a los ojos de cerca, bajó sus ojos hacia sus labios y luego habló.

-¿Te das cuenta de que no hace falta alcohol para tentarte, detective?- dijo y ella, que estaba inmóvil y miraba alternativamente sus labios y sus ojos, con la respiración entrecortada, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo reconocer que él tenía razón…

* * *

**Castle está jugando bien sus cartas... pero no creo que sea buena idea volverla loca! Espero que la sigan disfrutando! Gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Kate…- dijo Rick, su aliento cálido sobre los labios de ella.

-Por favor, Castle…- jadeó ella en voy bajísima.

-Esto no tiene que ser una tortura…- insistió él.

-Rick…

Rick estiró su mano y acarició la cara de Kate sin apartarse.

-No pasa un solo minuto en que no recuerde, Kate…

-No me hagas esto…

-Es la verdad… - dijo y se separó muy a su pesar.

Kate tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza para darse ánimos hasta que bajaron del ascensor.

-Escucha…

-Ahora viene la parte en que me dices que mejor te vas a casa…

-Créeme, me encantaría hacer eso… pero vayamos a Remys…

Rick la miró de costado cuando arrancó el auto y no dijo nada más. Cuando llegaron, él pidió cerveza y ella un batido. Aunque ella creyó que se sentiría incómoda, se dio cuenta de que él solo quería distenderse y estar cerca, como le había dicho.

Él comenzó con sus anécdotas y ella se encontró riendo de buena gana. Y cuando quiso acordar, él estaba muy cerca, mirándola a los ojos y ella estaba relajada, casi invitándolo a acercarse.

-Te juro que me aprovecharía de esta situación, pero no quiero perder ni un milímetro de lo que avancé contigo…- dijo él sobre sus labios.

-Me pediste que baje las defensas…- dijo ella sin moverse.

-¿Me estás dejando entrar, detective?

-No estaría aquí contigo… al menos no si no lo intentara…

-¿Puedo darte un beso?

-No…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Me estás provocando…- dijo él entrecerrando los ojos, focalizado en sus labios entreabiertos.

-Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo…- dijo ella y redobló la apuesta, mordiéndose el labio.

-Dios… me vuelves loco…- dijo él y cuando ella creyó que la besaría, él cerró los ojos conteniéndose y suspiró.

Kate lo miró con algo de desilusión, pero agradeció el gesto. Cuando quiso acordar, caminaba pegada a él, que la había tomado del hombro al salir y respiraba el aire húmedo de la noche…

Rick decidió tomarse un taxi para liberarla de llevarlo y cuando lo detuvo, ella lo miró con algo de nostalgia. Se le había cruzado la idea de pedirle que se quedara en su casa, pero sabía que era una idea peligrosa, sobre todo si sus intenciones eran solo que la acompañase…

-Realmente lo pasé increíble…- le dijo con sinceridad y él sonrió.

-Eso es maravilloso… me alegra que sea así…- dijo él y se sorprendió cuando ella lo tomó suavemente de la cara y lo besó casi respetuosamente en los labios.

Kate se separó y se sonrojó. Rick sonrió y cuando se subió al taxi y la vio saludar, bajó la ventanilla y estiró su mano.

-¿Me llamarás cuando llegues?- le dijo él y ella asintió.

-Tranquilo, sé cuidarme sola…

-Lo sé… - dijo e inclinó su cara, como si fuera a hablarle en secreto- es una excusa para hablar contigo antes de dormirme…

-Entiendo… te llamaré entonces…- dijo y sonrió.

El taxi arrancó y Kate lo miró hasta que se perdió de vista. No pudo evitar suspirar y siguió haciéndolo hasta que se subió al auto.

Cuando llegó, dudó en llamarlo, no quería parecer desesperada y mientras se debatía, recibió una llamada de él por facetime…

-Hey…- dijo ella cuando atendió, fingiendo sorpresa.

-Hey…- dijo él y sonrió al verla- perdón por molestar pero no me llamabas y…

-Lo siento… me cuesta bajar las defensas…- dijo ella y él la notó incómoda.

-No es un reproche, sino una disculpa por haberte llamado yo…

-¿Por qué por facetime?

-Porque quería verte…

-Que directo…

-Podría mentirte… no quería ocupar mi línea telefónica…

Kate sonrió ante la ocurrencia.

-No hace falta que mientas… es solo que… a veces me cuesta escuchar todo lo que me dices… estoy acostumbrada a… a verlo en tus ojos, a imaginármelo…

-Entiendo… lo bueno es que aunque no te lo dijera antes, pudieras sentirlo…

-Sí…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-¿Desayunamos juntos mañana?

-Bueno… en realidad…

-Ya sé… te estoy volviendo loca con la ansiedad…

-Me estás volviendo loca… me vuelves loca, Castle…- le dijo ella y Rick pudo notar que se sonrojaba- ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Es una pregunta peligrosa…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Me refería al desayuno…

-Pasaré por ti temprano… ¿o prefieres que desayunemos en tu casa?

-Prepararé el café y el jugo de naranja… - dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien… que tengas lindos sueños, Kate…

-Gracias… hasta mañana…- dijo ella y cortó.

Kate sintió mariposas en el estómago y sonrió. No podía ser tan malo el romance con Castle… aunque desde luego, ella hubiese preferido que las cosas fueran distintas… esa noche que había pasado con él había sido increíble, pero sentía que habían hecho todo al revés y esa era una sensación que no podría revertir…

Se preguntó si alguna vez lo hubiese dejado acercar si esa noche no hubiera sucedido nada y se dio cuenta de que habría sido difícil…

* * *

Se despertó temprano al día siguiente, estaba ansiosa y quería verlo. Sonrió arreglando su cabello frente al espejo, hacía siglos que no tenía esa sensación…

El olor a café recién hecho la tentó, pero decidió esperarlo.

Cuando él tocó el timbre, Kate tosió inquieta y lo encontró sonriente detrás de la puerta.

-Buenos días…- le dijo y le entregó un paquete con pastelitos y croissants…

-Buenos días…- dijo ella sonriente y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, él la detuvo.

Salió un momento y regresó con un ramo de flores, sonrió con algo de timidez y se lo entregó.

-Sé que es una tontería, pero no pude evitarlo… soy un tonto, no quiero que pienses que…

-¿Qué quieres conquistarme con un ramo de flores?- dijo ella divertida.

-Pero es así…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias… son muy lindas…- dijo ella y giró sobre sus talones, pero se volvió arrugando la nariz y besó su mejilla.

Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y la observó mientras ponía las flores en un florero.

Se sentaron a desayunar y cuando terminaron, Kate le propuso ir a trabajar…

-Antes de irnos, ¿puedo pedirte un abrazo?- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y lo tomó en sus brazos.

Rick se sumergió en ella y la sostuvo un buen rato, perdido en su esencia. Luego ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Me paso el día preguntándome qué sería de mí si no te tuviera…- le dijo él y ella sintió lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estoy comenzando a hacerme la misma pregunta…- le confesó y lo tomó de la cara y besó sus labios.

Rick se quedó estático. Había una luz de esperanza, no porque sintiera que no la había antes, sino porque pensó que le tomaría más tiempo convencer a Kate de que le diera una oportunidad…

* * *

**Las cosas parecen encaminarse... veremos si no se complican! Gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate trató de serenarse, no podía estar tan desesperada. Durante todo el día había estado intercambiando miradas con Castle y cada vez que tenía oportunidad, fantaseaba recordando lo que había sucedido esa noche, hacía unos días…

Se obligó a relajarse. Él era más importante para ella que una compañía para una noche, sin embargo, ella tenía que reconocer que el deseo era intenso y más, mucho más luego de la experiencia que habían vivido…

Kate entrecerró los ojos mirando la pizarra y se imaginó despertándose en sus brazos, rodeada de su perfume, los labios de él en su cuello…

-Kate…- escuchó y cuando lo miró, sintió que se sonrojaba.

-¿Si?

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que decía?

-Lo siento, estaba distraída…

-Entiendo…- dijo él- ¿estás cansada? Si quieres podríamos pedir algo de comida y mirar alguna película en tu casa…- dijo él sin demasiado ánimo de que ella le contestara afirmativamente.

-Me parece bien…- dijo ella y él se sorprendió.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí… estoy desconcentrada… no creo que pueda lograr un avance hoy…

-Bien… bueno… vamos…- dijo y la ayudó con la chaqueta.

Antes de volver, pasaron a buscar algo de comida china y cuando llegaron, Kate se dejó caer en el sillón y se quitó las botas, desesperada por masajear sus pies.

-¿Quieres que yo lo haga?- le dijo él cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿Lo harías? Quiero decir… no sé…

-Kate… pasamos la noche juntos… ¿no te parece que ya no hay espacio para la incomodidad?

-Si pasamos la noche juntos fue porque hubo alcohol de por medio…

-¿Estás segura?- le dijo él y tomó su pie derecho entre sus manos.

Kate sofocó un jadeo cuando él comenzó a masajearla. Lo hacía bien, demasiado bien. Y lo sabía… lo sabía perfectamente…

Entrecerró los ojos, focalizada en distender los músculos y él sonrió. Cuando Rick decidió que era suficiente y tomó su otro pie, la observó sonrojarse. ¿Era posible que ella estuviese fantaseando allí mismo?

Rick casi pudo imaginarse esa escena pero estando en la cama con ella, luego de hacer el amor… o quizás antes… ambos desnudos, ella mirándolo intensamente…

-Castle…- ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí…- dijo solo él.

-Está bien… gracias…

-Siempre…- dijo él y ella sonrió- ¿comemos?

-Lo que tú quieras…-le dijo y ella se levantó para ir a buscar la comida.

* * *

Se entretuvieron mirando las noticias y Rick se encontró casi pegado a ella mientras seguían una investigación policial.

Rick miró la hora y se desperezó.

-Creo que debería irme…- dijo y la miró con calidez.

-Pensé que intentarías quedarte en mi sillón…

-¿Tú quieres que me quede?

-Eso depende… ¿pensarás que tengo segundas intenciones?

-No… pensaré que me quieres cerca… y eso me gusta…

-Bien… porque eso es lo que quiero…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

-Bien…

-¿Te quedarás?

-Por supuesto…

-Pues… qué suerte…- dijo ella y se levantó de un salto- te buscaré unas mantas y te dejaré dormir…

-¿No quieres quedarte un rato aquí conmigo?

-Castle…

-¿Quién piensa en las segundas intenciones ahora?

-Lo siento… es verdad…- dijo y se sentó a su lado.

Rick aprovechó y la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos. El abrazo fue tierno, sincero y Kate cerró los ojos disfrutándolo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una confesión?- le preguntó con la nariz sumergida en su cabello.

-Dispara…- dijo ella.

-Siempre me obsesionó ese aroma a cerezas… ¿es tu shampoo?

-El gel de ducha… es increíble…

-Sí… lo es…

-Puedes usarlo cuando quieras…

-Me encantaría… pero seguramente te queda mejor a ti…

Kate sonrió y se sonrojó. Se sentía demasiado perfecto estar allí con él, sin presiones, ni rindiendo cuentas a nadie…

-Creo que ahora sí me iré a dormir… ya no estoy segura de poder mantenerme en pie… si necesitas algo...

-Te aviso…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Bien… buenas noches…- le dijo y cuando iba a levantarse, él tomó su cara entre sus manos y la miró un momento.

Quiso decir algo, pero todo lo que logró fue apoyar sus labios en los de ella y besarla tiernamente. Cuando se separaron ella sonrió y se inclinó otra vez para besarlo, pero esta vez con mayor ímpetu. Kate suspiró en el beso cuando él la acercó instintivamente a su cuerpo.

Unos cuantos segundos intensos se sucedieron y luego él se separó suavemente y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, sus ojos cerrados, intentando controlarse.

-Creo que soñaré contigo…- le dijo en voz baja y ella sonrió, agitada.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo ella y acarició su cara.

Rick se recostó en el sofá mientras la miraba irse y luego cerró los ojos. Tenerla tan cerca era intoxicante, sobre todo porque ella estaba más que predispuesta cada vez que él se acercaba.

Se preguntó por qué tenía que seguir esperando. Pero se dio cuenta de que si ella no se entregaba totalmente a él aún, era porque no podía… y él esperaría, por supuesto…

Se quedó dormido y por supuesto, soñó con ella. Soñó que ella le decía que lo amaba y se sumergía en sus brazos, el aroma a cerezas impregnando sus sentidos…

Se despertó con dolor de espalda y cuando abrió los ojos la encontró dormida en sus brazos. Sonrió y se acomodó, se sintió afortunado. No tenía idea de qué había sucedido pero estaba agradecido.

Y cuando estaba quedándose dormido la sintió moverse y la vio abrir los ojos.

-Hey…- le dijo en voz baja, algo inhibida- ¿te desperté?

-Me duele un poco la espalda…- dijo él y trató de sonreír.

-¿No harás ningún comentario sobre qué hago aquí?

-Hagas lo que hagas… me encanta…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y se levantó.

-¿Adónde?- dijo él sin comprender.

-Te duele la espalda… no te dejaré dormir aquí…

-Estoy bien…

-Tú lo dijiste hace un rato… pasamos la noche juntos… no hay espacio para la incomodidad…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Kate…

-Y además… necesito que me abraces…

-¿Estás segura?- Rick sintió que le temblaba la voz, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

-¿Quieres una invitación por escrito?- dijo ella y alzó las cejas.

* * *

Rick caminó detrás de Kate aún confundido. Y allí fue, caminando hacia la habitación de Kate, a abrazarla para dormir… juntos… aunque quizás, solo fuera dormir…

* * *

**Mmmm... Dulce tortura! Podrán sobrevivir a esto? Veremos que pasa! Gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**No sé si podré mantener este ritmo durante todo el hiatus, pero aprovecho ahora que puedo! Gracias Marlowe (aunque no lo crean), Stana y Nathan por la inspiración! **

**Este capítulo es un poquito M, solo para sentirnos mejor! **

**Capítulo 7**

Kate se removió inquieta en los brazos de Rick. A pesar de que sentía cansancio, no podía dormir… él tenía los ojos cerrados y ella no quería molestarlo, pero se sentía incómoda…

Se deslizó un poco más hasta que su nariz llegó al cuello de Rick y aspiró hondo, los ojos cerrados, perdida en su aroma…

Rick suspiró y Kate sintió bajo sus dedos, que tenía apoyados sobre su pecho, el latir alocado de su corazón.

Se sintió culpable. No era sano lo que estaban haciendo… si bien se estaban acercando de a poco, a pesar del alcohol, ella sabía perfectamente que eran adultos y que la noche que habían pasado juntos, además de inolvidable, había sido consentida… ella no había perdido la razón en ningún momento, se acordaba de todo, perfectamente… y no se arrepentía de NADA…

Kate movió sus dedos suavemente, acariciando su pecho y lo escuchó expulsar el aire, trabajosamente. Él estaba despierto, fingiendo que dormía y apenas pudiendo controlarse, y solo para respetarla… ¿en qué clase de tortura estaba convirtiendo ella un sentimiento tan profundo y sobre todo, tan importante?

Suspiró, levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Él abrió los ojos e hizo el intento de sonreírle, pero no pudo. Su expresión lo distrajo…

-Hey… ¿estás incómoda? ¿quieres que vuelva al sillón?

-No… no…- dijo ella, intentando encontrar las palabras para decir lo que deseaba decir…

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que pasa… es que no estoy siendo honesta, Rick…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me doy cuenta de tu esfuerzo y yo también hago el mío… pero ¿para qué? ¿Para que no pienses que estaba esperando el momento de emborracharme para meterme en la cama contigo?

-Yo no pienso eso… ya te lo dije… quizás las cosas se aceleraron un poco por todo lo que bebimos esa noche… pero…

-Eres demasiado bueno, Rick… y siento que yo me estoy abusando de eso…

-Kate…

-Rick… yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó… recuerdo todo y cuando estás cerca, casi siento la necesidad de volver a sentir todo eso que sentí cuando estábamos juntos…

-Pero…

-Pero sin embargo… mis dudas comienzan y te torturo…

-No es así…

-Sí… es así, Rick… te torturo, me acerco, me alejo, las cosas se encaminan, damos un paso hacia adelante y luego dos hacia atrás…

-Kate… para mí, el hecho de haber compartido esa noche contigo sirvió para que me diera cuenta de que si espero un poco, tendré lo que siempre quise… estar contigo… yo creo que nunca te oculté mi deseo… pero a pesar de que la necesidad física es muy intensa… yo quiero más que compartir la cama contigo…

-Rick… ¿tú crees que… digo… no tomamos alcohol y…

-¿Hablas en serio?- él la miró y sus ojos reflejaron algo de picardía.

-¿Tú quieres?- preguntó ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Siempre… yo quiero todo, Kate…

-Bien… creo que tengo una idea de por dónde podríamos comenzar…- dijo ella, aún algo nerviosa.

-Soy todo oídos…- dijo él y ella sonrió seductora.

Kate se inclinó y besó sus labios con intensidad. Sintió que él la atrapaba en sus brazos y luego que todo el peso de su cuerpo estaba sobre el de él…

Rick suspiró y ella profundizó el beso, la entrega y la pasividad de él la volvieron loca, porque nada de lo que hacía le alcanzaba, necesitaba sentir sus caricias, necesitaba sentir sus manos sobre su piel…

Lo recordó besando su pecho, tomando el tequila directamente de ella y protestó. Él se detuvo en seco. La tomó de la cara y la miró.

-¿Pasó algo?

Kate no contestó. Se incorporó y lo hizo incorporar a él. Y cuando él la miraba sin comprender, levantó su remera de algodón, se la quitó y lo miró expectante. Rick sintió una punzada de excitación cuando la miró, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápido por la agitación…

-Por favor, no te quedes mirando…- le rogó ella y él se inclinó para besar su piel.

Kate gimió al sentir sus labios testeando su piel, al principio delicadamente, pero luego, casi agresivamente, mientras sus manos acompañaban el proceso, acariciándola…

Sin dejar de besarla, Rick deslizó la manos hacia abajo y bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior de Kate. Su boca descendió hacia su abdomen y Kate cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió adonde quería llegar él con las caricias…

La hizo acostar para poder retirar la parte de abajo de su ropa y Kate lo dejó hacer. Sentía que tenía fiebre, que nada de lo que él hiciera le alcanzaría… pero se entregó a él.

Rick besó húmedamente el interior de sus piernas y cuando levantó la vista, la vio mirándolo, sus ojos oscuros, desesperados…

-Eres hermosa, Kate…- le dijo y Kate sintió que sus caderas cobraban vida cuando él llegó hasta donde ella más lo necesitaba.

Él se guió en todo momento por las reacciones de ella y cuando sintió que estaba al borde del abismo, abandonó sus caricias y ella lo miró suplicante.

Rick desabotonó su camisa y se las ingenió para quitarse el resto de la ropa rápidamente, mientras la observaba esperándolo…

Kate sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo cuando lo vio en todo su esplendor, el deseo que sentía por ella absolutamente evidente…

Rick la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y ella besó su pecho con necesidad. Rick cerró los ojos, segundos después cuando la sintió acariciándolo con sus labios, haciendo estragos con su autocontrol. Él quería que todo fuera perfecto, pero lo que ella le hacía, lo volvía vulnerable y ella lo sabía perfectamente…

Él inspiró hondo y ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Rick le imploró en silencio que se detuviera y ella le hizo caso. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y la colocó sobre él. Kate no quiso esperar un segundo más y descendió sobre él lentamente, hasta sentirse completa y plena…

Rick guió sus movimientos, tomándola de su cadera… Kate enfocó sus ojos en él, trató de controlarse, los movimientos eran lentos y profundos.

Él se inclinó y besó su pecho, la oyó suspirar, se detuvo, la tomó de la nuca y besó sus labios, hambriento…

Sintió sus músculos internos masajeándolo mientras ella murmuraba su nombre, sin fuerzas… se dejó ir, justo después que ella y apoyó su cara en su pecho… su respiración agitada…

-Dios… fue increíble…- murmuró cuando ella se desconectó suavemente mientras besaba su cuello.

-Muy especial…- dijo ella y sonrió, tirando de él para que la abrazara bajo las sábanas…

Kate cerró los ojos y suspiró, por una vez en la vida, se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien…

**Espero que les haya gustado. Otra historia que está cerca del final. Pero estoy feliz. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, esta historia ha llegado a su fin, estoy muy feliz de haberla escrito y que haya coincidido con un momento en el que todos necesitábamos romance al estilo Caskett... espero que les guste el final! **

**Capitulo 8**

Kate sonrió cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio mirándola feliz. Apretó su cuerpo al de él y Rick buscó sus labios y la besó dulcemente.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le dijo él en voz baja, casi en secreto.

-Sí… muy bien… ¿y tú?

-Mejor que en siglos…

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿No te arrepientes?

-Para nada… y… tenías razón… me encantó despertarme contigo…

-Lo sabía…-dijo él y la hizo colocar sobre su cuerpo.

-Mmmm…- dijo ella adivinando sus intenciones.

-¿Realmente tenemos que ir a trabajar hoy?

-Sí… lo siento, Rick… pero tengo un caso sin resolver… pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda, nos quedaremos encerrados todo un día…

-¿Solo un día?- dijo con desilusión él y ella sonrió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?- le preguntó divertida.

-No lo sé… a veces pienso que nunca tendré suficiente de ti…

-Me pasa lo mismo…- dijo ella y lo besó húmedamente.

-Mmmm…- dijo él luego del beso- así no me estás convenciendo de que vayamos a trabajar…

-Nadie dijo que tiene que ser ahora…- dijo ella en tono bajo y sexy.

-Oh, Dios…- dijo él y la hizo girar y se colocó entre sus piernas, desesperado…

El momento no fue demasiado largo, pero sí muy intenso… luego se quedaron un rato, abrazados y cada tanto, Rick la miraba de costado, como si le costara trabajo hacerse a la idea de que finalmente, ella estaba a su lado…

* * *

Fueron a trabajar más tarde y él no pudo evitar mantenerse cerca de ella, tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento se despertaría de un hermoso sueño y se desilusionaría…

Pero eso no pasó, al terminar el día, Rick se sorprendió de que esta vez fuera Kate quien lo buscara y le propusiera hacer algo juntos…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó mientras bajaban en ascensor hacia el estacionamiento.

-Sí… ¿por qué lo dices?- le preguntó él.

-No lo sé… te veo raro… si estás muy cansado…

-No hay posibilidad de que quiera estar en otro lado que no sea contigo…- le dijo él y ella sonrió con dulzura.

-Hoy todo el día me la pasé preguntándome por qué te hice esperar tanto…- dijo sintiéndose algo culpable.

-Bueno… por suerte yo te esperé…

-Sí…- dijo ella y lo abrazó- lo hiciste… gracias…

-Siempre…- dijo él y ella lo besó con ternura.

Rick decidió que fueran a su casa y al entrar, Kate se tensó un poco al encontrarse con Martha y Alexis allí.

Rick, que la sostenía, soltó su mano, dándole a entender que dependía de ella y su seguridad, contarles a ellas que estaban juntos…

Kate le sonrió y luego de saludarlas, volvió a entrelazar los dedos de Rick y le sonrió.

Martha y Alexis no pudieron evitar notar la conducta de ambos y estuvieron felices por ellos.

Decidieron cenar todos juntos y Martha pidió detalles de cómo se habían decidido, por fin a estar juntos…

-Bueno… es algo complicado de explicar…- dijo Rick y Kate tosió incómoda…

-¿Complicado? ¿Más de lo que son ustedes?- fue la respuesta de Alexis.

-Digamos que estuvimos a la altura de las circunstancias…- dijo Kate.

-Me imagino…- dijo Martha.

-Pero estamos juntos ahora… y nos alegra que lo sepan…

-Yo, por mi parte, estoy muy feliz… siempre supe que algún día esto sucedería…- dijo Martha y Kate sonrió.

-Parece que nos tenías más confianza que nosotros mismos…- intervino Kate.

-Se lo dije hace un tiempo… Richard, debes besarla mientras ambos sean jóvenes… uno nunca sabe lo que le puede ocurrir…

-No seas fatalista…- dijo Alexis- digamos que yo, a pesar de estar muy contenta, estuve un poco celosa de ti, Kate…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… quizás porque mi padre comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo contigo y cuando llegaba era tarde, estaba cansado…

-Lo siento, Alexis… no sabía…- dijo Kate.

-No te disculpes… a pesar de mis celos, nunca lo había visto tan feliz, tan concentrado e inspirado…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bueno… eso era notorio…- dijo Kate.

-Y debo decir que un poco ha madurado…- dijo Martha.

-Madre, ¿te das cuenta de que puedo oírte, verdad?

-No es una vergüenza… ¿cuántas veces he tenido que ir a buscarte a algún lado porque no podías moverte de tanto alcohol que habías tomado? ¿Con cuántas mujeres has salido desde tu divorcio? Necesitabas sentar cabeza, Richard… y Katherine es la mejor elección que pudiste haber hecho…

-Entonces… ¿habrá boda?- preguntó Alexis.

-Creo que es un poco pronto…- dijo ella y miró a Rick.

-Pero...- dijo Rick y apretó su mano- yo sé que te convenceré…- agregó y Kate sonrió.

Rick y Martha se pusieron a limpiar las cosas de la cena mientras Alexis charlaba con Kate, ansiosa de conocer los detalles de su vida que aún no conocía… cada tanto, Rick las miraba de lejos, contento de que se llevaran bien…

Luego Rick se despidió de su madre y Alexis y le propuso a Kate que fueran a dormir. Kate se puso algo incómoda, le parecía que las dos mujeres Castle habían recibido suficiente invasión por ese día.

Rick le rogó que se quedara y fue Alexis la que finalmente la convenció…

-No te sientas mal por nosotras, Kate… somos todos adultos… aunque mi padre se empeñe en verme como a una niña aún… ustedes han perdido mucho tiempo, me parece justo que lo recuperen y si tú quieres venir a pasar más tiempo con él, yo te apoyo… no pierdan más tiempo solo por cubrir las apariencias…- dijo y Rick sonrió.

-Gracias, Alexis… creo que me has convencido…- dijo Kate y le sonrió a Rick.

-Dios… ¿cuándo has crecido tanto, querida?- dijo Martha y abrazó a su nieta.

Rick tomó de la mano a Kate y entre sonrisas y miradas cómplices de Martha y Alexis, se encerró con Rick en la habitación…

A pesar de que al principio se sintió algo incómoda de no estar sola con él en la casa, Kate se dejó llevar por la necesidad que tenía de él y tuvieron un encuentro muy intenso… aunque casi en silencio.

Rick sonrió sin fuerzas y la tomó entre sus brazos, momentos después para dormir. Kate se acomodó entre sus brazos y ambos suspiraron casi al unísono, conscientes de que finalmente estarían juntos y no había nada que los pudiese separar...

Kate cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ese sería el primer día de muchos otros y le agradeció a su madre por haberle regalado la posibilidad de ser feliz, aún habiendo sufrido tanto por ella. Porque Kate estaba segura de que su madre había tomado intervención para que ella conociera a Rick… eso no podía ser de otra manera…

* * *

**Qué tal? Les prometo que habrá otras y que seguiré con las que están en curso! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
